She's all Stellar
by 412816
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. It's a GSD version of the movie, "She's all that." SXS, RXL...i tihnk that's it. R&R plz
1. The Bet

A/N – My first GSD fic.

Orb, Onogoro Island  
C.E. 75

In the Neutral Nation Orb, a young Coordinator, Shinn, Auska, an eighteen year old coordinator, happily drove on the road to school in a red sports car with his younger sister Mayu. Winter break had ended and he was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend, Mia Campbell. They were the most popular couple in their school. They were like celebrities. Everyone knew they'd be the prom king and queen.

On the other side of Orb, an eighteen year old blonde girl named Stellar sat quietly in the back of her older brother's car. Her younger brother Auel, sat in front with the eldest child, Sting. "She's quiet as usual." Sting said to Auel.

"Yeah…The Ocean...must still scare her." Auel replied looking back to see his sister looking out the window in her blue dress.

Shinn finally go to school. Next to him was his sister Mayu, who went to the same school as him. She was two years younger than him. Mayu left the car and went to look for her own friends and Shinn did the same. He quickly found his two best friends, Heine Westenfluss, and Rey Za Burrel.

"Hey Shinn" his friends said.

"Hey" Shinn replied. "How was your winter break?" He asked his friends.

"Boring. I just wastched a bunch of movies." Heine said.

"Not so bad. Luna and I hung out a lot over the break." Lunamaria Hwake, was Rey Za Burrel's girlfriend. Heine was the only one of the three boys without a girlfriend.

"Shinn!" a voice called out. They all turned to the source of the voice. It was Mia. She was walking towards him followed by Lunamaria, and her sister, Meryin. Lunamaria was wearing a pink mini skirt and a black T-shirt. Meyrin was wearing blue short shorts and a pink T-shirt.

Shinn walked over to Mia to give a kiss, but she stopped him. Then he noticed that the yellow start hairpin he had gotten her was off. "What happened to the hairpin I got you?"

"Right. Ya we have to talk. Like, I'm gonna have to break up with you cause I like, met this totally cool Zaft soldier. He's so cool. He's a captain too. And he has his own ship!" She reached into her bag and pulled out the hairpin. "Here you go. But don't worry. We're still going to the prom together. Bye Shinn" And then she left.

Shinn stood there, watching Mia walk away with Meyrin and Lunamaria. Rey put his hand on Shinn's shoulder. "Cheer up. There are other fishes in the sea."

"I don't need her." Shinn said. "She's nothing without me. I can turn any girl into a prom queen."

"Oh really? How about we have a little bet." Heine suggested.

Shinn turned to the orange haired boy. "I'm listening."

"You turn a girl of my choice into the prom queen. If you lose, I get your car. If you win, I'll…shave my head the day before our graduation ceremony."

"No way. Seeing you bald just isn't enough. I want…your Laucs Clyne cd. The one that she signed for you."

"…Fine. But, I'm choosing the girl."

They two boys shook hands to seal the deal. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Rey said.

Stellar and her brothers had finally arrived at school. Sting had already graduated from high school. It was his job to give his siblings a ride to school since their father, Neo was busy with work, and their mother died when Stellar was young. "Have fun at school you two." Sting said to them.

"Whatever bro. See you after school. C'mon sis, let's get this day over with." Auel said.

"Bye Sting. See you after school!" said Stellar as she walked towards the school. On the way to the building, she decided to dance again. She began to twirl while ignoring the stares from some of the students.

"That weird kid." Sting sighed. Then he got back into his car and left to go to work.

Shinn, Heine, and Rey were walking around the large school. As they walked around, they passed by many girls. Good looking ones and not so good looking ones.

"Hey how about her?" Shinn asked. He pointed at a girl with glasses. She had long brown hair and was quite beautiful.

"No way! I'm giving you a challenge. Hm…let's see…" Heine looked around. Then he found her. The perfect girl. Someone who was at the bottom of the popularity chain. It was a blonde in a blue dress. It was…Stellar Loussier.


	2. The first day

A/N – sorry the chapter was so short. I wanted to end it at that, but I also wanted to make it longer.

"No! Not her! C'mon that's just cruel. She's at the bottom of the social chain. She's lower than the nerdy girls. C'mon Heine, please don't do this to me. She's too weird!" Shinn pleaded.

"Hey, you said any girl. So, I choose Stellar Loussier." Heine said with a grin on his face. "If you want to forfeit, it's ok. I just get your car a lot sooner."

"Whatever. I'll win this bet. You'll see. I'll make her the prom queen." Shinn said confidently before he walked over to her.

Shinn took deep breaths each time he took a step towards Stellar. 'C'mon Auska, you can do this. Wait, why am I so nervous? It's just a girl.' Shinn said to himself in his mind. He stopped a couple feet away from Stellar. She didn't notice him. "This is it." Once again, Shinn took a deep breath, and then walked towards her. She had finally stopped twirling and was walking normally. He was behind her. Then he quickened his pace to catch up to Stellar. "Hey. You're Stellar Loussier right?" Shinn tried to be friendly. Stellar ignored him and continued walking.

"I'm Shinn. Shinn Auska. How are you today Stellar?" Again, Stellar ignored him.

"You look beautiful in that dress." This time, Stellar stopped. She looked at Shinn with an angry face.

'What do you want?" Stellar asked in an angry tone.

"Hey, take it easy. I just want to talk." Shinn said.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Stellar said to him in a hateful tone. And then she walked away.

"What's her problem?" Shinn wondered. Heine and Rey joined Shinn. "Don't worry Shinn, you still have about 4 months before the prom." Rey said. 'C'mon. Let's go to class."

The three Coordinators went to their first class, Engineering. Shinn, Rey and heine stepped into the room and took their seats.

The teacher finally arrived. He was young. Shinn could hear the girls talk about how cute and young the teacher was. "Hello everyone and welcome back. I hope you've all enjoyed your break. However, the time for relaxation is over now. Alright then. Everyone, please open your textbooks to page 284."

After a long lecture from the teacker, Rey and Heine went to their English class, and Shinn went to his History class. He took a seat in the back and flipped through the pictures he took with his camera phone until the teacher came. "Welcome back everyone. I hope you've enjoyed your break. I've got a surprise for you all. You might like it, you might not. First, I have a seating plan." The students started complaining. "The reason I made up a seating plan is because you and a partner of my choice will be giving an oral presentation in front of the class about two civilizations in June. Now, the partners will be, Youlan and Nicol, Melissa and Mike…and finally, Stellar and Shiin." Shinn grinned.

'Yes! This'll give me an advantage.' Shinn thought. He joyfully grabbed his books and moved over to where Stellar was and sat next to her. "Hey!" Shinn said with a smile hoping to get a positive response this time. But again, he was ignored. Stellar continued to ignore him during the class. She didn't even look at him once. As soon as the bell rang, Stellar left the classroom, before Shinn could say anything. He packed up his bags and then left for the cafeteria. He casually walked down the long hallway passing by his fellow students.

He finally arrived at the cafeteria. He opened the doors and entered. He scanned the area for his friends. Then he found them in the far right corner waving at him. He walked over to them and took a seat across Heine and Rey. "How was class?" Rey asked.

"Great! We've got a final project due in June!" Shinn said happily. "Are you feeling okay Shinn?" Rey asked.

"You didn't let me finish," Shinn told him. "Anyways, we get a partner for the project and the teacher chose are partners for us. I got partnered up with Stellar!"

Rey smiled and Heine had a slightly angry face. "Well that's good," Rey said. "It'll really help you with the bet, considering the fact that she always ignores you."

"I'm gonna go and talk with her about the project. See you later guys." Shinn picked up his books and looked around for Stellar.

As soon as Stellar left the classroom, she went to the cafeteria. She went to her usual table which was in the corner, opposite to the ''cool'' peoples' table. Stellar dropped her bag onto the table and then sat down next to her brother Auel. "You seem like you had a really bad morning." Auel said.

"I hate my History class now. I got paired up with Shinn Auska for a project, and I also have to sit with him." Stellar told him while taking out her lunch from her bag.

"What's wrong with that? It just means you'll get an A. He is a coordinator after all. It should be easy for you."

"I guess you forgot the fact that he's arrogant and lazy. He'll probably get me to do all the work and take some credit for it."

"I'm going to late..."

"Hey Stellar!" Shinn interrupted. He took a seat across her.

"What do you want?" Stellar asked coldly.

"Hey, calm down. I just wanted to talk about the project."

"I'll do any topic just as long as you do half the work."

"Okay. Want to do some research at the library after school today?" Shinn asked.

"No. I'm busy."

"How about tomorrow after school?" Shinn said asked.

Stellar sighed. "If I said yes, will you go away?"

"That really hurt," Shinn said sarcastically. "But yeah, I'll go away as soon as you say yes."

"Fine. Tomorrow after school." Shinn finally left and went back to his own table.

"Hey sis, didn't you say he's lazy?"

"Yeah…I did. It's weird. Something weird is going on. He always complained when we had to do work."

"Well, it's not like you're his friend, so you wouldn't know him all that well."

Shinn finally returned from his very short conversation with Stellar. "How did it go?" Heine asked.

"Not bad. Hey Rey. Can you help me get some background info on Stellar?"

"Sure. We can do it right now." Rey took out his laptop from his bag and turned it on. Shinn moved closer to Rey to get a view of the screen. Rey typed in Stellar's name and waited. After Stellar's profile showed up on the screen, he began reading it.

"Let's see…Stellar Loussier, age 17, eye color blue, hair color blonde, two brothers, her father's in the orb military, uh…mother deceased, hobbies…dancing, which is pretty obvious. That's about it." Rey said. Then he let Shinn take a look.

"Thanks for your help Rey."

After lunch, everyone went to their classes. The Last half of the day wasn't interesting. As soon as school ended, he went to his car. He tossed his bag in the back and waited for his sister Mayu. When she arrived, she got into the car and Shinn drove home.

Auel sat on the bleachers in the indoor gym. He was waiting for Stellar. She was in the school's gymnastics team. Stellar loved dancing, but there was no dancing team or club so she joined the gymnastics team. "They're going to think you're some pervert if you keep looking at them like that." Said a voice from behind Auel. Auel immediately recognized who it was. He tilted his head back.

"You'd know wouldn't you." he said to his older brother Sting. Sting hit Auel on the hit.

The gymnasts stopped practice and went to the locker room. Stellar went to get changed. "Looks like their finally done. Let's go wait at the car." Sting said as he and Auel stood up. They went to the car and waited for Stellar to come out. As soon as she came outside, they left.

A/N – sorry this chapter is kinda boring. It'll get interesting next chapter. sorry if I take too long. I'm graduating this year and I have exams comin up so I might take a while. I've only started the second chapter and I've already got an idea for a sequel.

Anonymous – it gives me motivation what else. Its like just a bit for my ego I think. But its pretty much for motivation.


	3. AN

Sorry for not updating ppl. I'm graduating this year and I'm trying to get my marks up to get into university. Anyways, I'm almost done the chapter, I'll update latest, in the first week of july. I'm almost done the 3rd chapter. I saw phase 32 today…go away ppl who haven't seen it….SPOILERS!

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

S

Ok…now….TT Stellar dies…I hope Shinn gets together with Luna…I don't want him to be alone…ya…I'm one of the ppl that like Shinn. Anyways, I'll try to update soon, I g2g do my hw now; see you soon ppl!


End file.
